


Well, This One’s Not Going In The Strand

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes things don't go at all as planned.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Two prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fifth of which is 'Stranded'.





	Well, This One’s Not Going In The Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lookee here, another drabble and I'm still game to try the next week's prompts, though some will be posted next month simply due to time running out. Wish me luck, m'friends.

Holmes paced to the road, glaring down it yet again.

“At least the blighter only robbed and ejected us instead of shooting us,” said Watson, sitting on a log by the small fire he’d kindled. “If no-one shows before morning, we’ll start walking.”

Holmes returned to the fireside, fists on hips. “The road’s visible enough now.”

“For another half hour. Once the moon sets we won’t be able to see anything.” He patted the space on the log, just the size of a slender man’s fundament. “We’re stranded till dawn; rest for now. Logic, Holmes.”

Muttering something profane, Holmes sat.


End file.
